islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlos Alazraqui
Carlos Jaime Alazraqui (born July 20, 1962) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, singer, impressionist, voice artist, and comedian, possibly best known as Deputy James Garcia on Reno 911!. His extensive voice-over work includes the role of Bobbi Fabulous on Phineas and Ferb, the Taco Bell chihuahua in the Taco Bell commercials, Denzel Q. Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents!, Walden, Earl and Chef Fritz on Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Rocko and Spunky on Rocko's Modern Life, Lazlo and Clam in Camp Lazlo, and Mr. Weed in Family Guy. Early Life Carlos Jaime Alazraqui was born in Yonkers, New York on July 20, 1962 to Argentine parents (one of whom is an Argentine Jew), and he moved with his family to Concord, California at an early age. He attended college at California State University, Sacramento from 1982-1986. where he began competing in open mic contests. After winning in his 4th year of competing at the San Francisco International Comedy Competition, Alazraqui took his prize money and moved to Los Angeles, California. Career Voice work Alazraqui has since performed several voices for Nickelodeon cartoons, including Rocko on Rocko's Modern Life, as well as Denzel Q. Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents, Winslow T. Oddfellow and Lube on CatDog, and additional voices on Angry Beavers and KaBlam!. Alazraqui also voiced several additional voices for the Cartoon Network shows, Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel during their runs in the mid-late 1990s. He also was the original voice of Spyro in the first game in the Spyro the Dragon series. He was later replaced by Tom Kenny, who would go to voice spyro in Spyro 2-4. He also voiced the Taco Bell chihuahua, Rikochet in the first two seasons of ¡Mucha Lucha! and Mr. Weed (the head of the "Happy Go Lucky" toy factory) on Family Guy. It is mentioned in the DVD commentary track that Alazraqui was reluctant to leave the Family Guy series. In particular, Seth MacFarlane suggests that the death of Alazraqui's character, Mr. Weed, took the actor by surprise. In 2005, he added the voices for two Cartoon Network series – The Life and Times of Juniper Lee where he played Monroe, a guardian dog with a Scottish accent and three characters in Camp Lazlo: Lazlo, Clam, and Heimlich McMuesli. In 2006 added Salty Mike from Squirrel Boy and Walden in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! on Nick Jr. to his credits. He played Wisk in Glen Hill's 2000 film version of L. Frank Baum's The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus. He also provided the voice of Nestor in Happy Feet. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a storyboard writer for Rocko's Modern Life, described Alazraqui's normal voice as bearing "no accent at all". Marsh describes Alazraqui's "Scottish accent" as "one of the best" and that he performs his other accents as "all very well". According to Marsh, Alazraqui uses various accents in his comedy routines. He has worked for the Disney Channel on the Disney Junior show Handy Manny. Alazraqui provides the voice for Felipe, the bilingual Phillips-head screwdriver, and for Abuelito, Manny's grandfather. He was the original "voice guy" on the Stephanie Miller Show. His replacement was voice actor Jim Ward, who had previously substituted for him. In January 2008, Alazraqui returned to fill in for Jim Ward briefly while he recovered from surgery. Television Alazraqui is known for his live-action work in the mockumentary series Reno 911!, in which he played Deputy James Garcia for five seasons (2003–2008). He played the same role in the series' spinoff film, Reno 911! Miami. As a nod to this role, he also played a "bumbling" Reno cop in the CSI episode "Let it Bleed". He has been a celebrity on the Tom Bergeron version of Hollywood Squares. Film Alazraqui wrote and starred in The Last White Dishwasher, a short film, co-starring Tara Strong. Web series In 2009, he collaborated with Ted Nicolaou on a web series called The Club, which was released in November 2010. The series features Jill-Michele Meleán, Debra Wilson, Johnny A. Sanchez, Lori Alan, and Daran Norris. In 2013, Alazraqui starred as a Cuban drug dealer[7] in one episode of the Melinda Hill web series Romantic Encounters. Roles *Pedro (US) Category:Voice Actors Category:Stop Motion Voice Actors Category:CGI Voice Actors